


hit the floor (though it wasn't exactly my choice)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Three of a Kind [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Warming, Dom Erwin, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Vibrators, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's night takes a turn for the better when Levi swaps out Eren’s normal plug for a vibrating one and proceeds to torture them with it for the rest of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit the floor (though it wasn't exactly my choice)

The vibrator was on, and that's all that Eren could focus on. Shoved deep into their ass, the flared base of the plug currently threatening to send them to their knees kept the toy from slipping out or in, keeping them in a state of madness. When Levi had first pushed the plug in Eren had thought nothing of it. It was connected to the soft chocolate brown fur of their tail after all, and normally those were your regular run of the mill plugs. This one, however, was not. As soon as Erwin had helped them out of their coat, Levi had thrust the remote in their face, sending them reeling against the blonde's chest just as fast with a touch of his finger to a button.

Eren's world had narrowed down to that tiny remote ever since.

"Can you get us two waters, love?" Erwin murmured, brushing a hand up Eren's back soothingly. The gesture warmed Eren's skin, and they gave a soft sound of confirmation as they got up off of the blonde's lap, walking towards the bar with barely a hitch in their step. Their tail brushed against their thighs as they went, falling down past the cut of their red skater dress to sway between their legs. Heels clicked faintly against the hardwood floor, the short heel accentuating long legs that much more. As much as 5 inch stilettos looked good, Eren's ankles and feet just couldn't take it. With a long history of injuries ranging from broken bones to ripped tendons, shorter, more practical heels were all that they could get away with. It annoyed them sometimes, and made it hard to find the right shoes, but Eren had come to terms with it a long time ago. It helped that Levi and Erwin found the sub irresistible either way.

"Eren!" Connie grinned, catching their eye as he shook the cocktail shaker in his hands. "Looking good!"

"Thank you," Eren smiled, slipping onto one of the red bar stools.

Connie unscrewed the shaker's top, pouring the purple creation inside into a long stemmed wine glass. It wasn’t alcohol, since Erwin disapproved of having the substance involved in anything having to do with BDSM, but the bartenders more than made up for it with their delicious concoctions. The drink was handed off to a girl in a short white number, who took it with a grin and a cheerful 'thank you!' before flouncing off.

Eren thought that they'd seen her around before, but was too distracted by the sudden barrage of vibrations taking place in their ass to think about it further.

"So," Connie smiled, wiping his hands off on the towel thrown over his shoulder. "what can I get you?"

"Two waters, please." Eren managed, leaning forward onto their elbows. Their head dropped to hang between their shoulders, and Connie went to get the glasses without a comment. The back of their neck burned with the strength of what was surely Levi's gaze, the exposed v of their back covered in goosebumps. The vibrator felt good, the steady pulse of the vibrations against Eren's walls a warmth that swelled in the pit of the sub's belly. Sat as they was on the bar stool, their ass pressed firmly into the seat, the plug had nowhere to go. The lightest shift of their hips had Eren's body shuddering in the best of ways, and if Levi kept it up they didn't think they'd make it back over to the table.

"You need help carrying these?" Connie asked, setting the short glasses down in front of Eren. "I can take a break for a second, or call someone over."

"No," Eren shook their head, forcing their open mouth into something more friendly and less erotic. "Levi will stop soon. He wouldn't make me juggle glass when I'm in danger of falling."

"Levi, huh?" Connie raised an eyebrow, glancing at something over Eren's shoulder. "He does seem to be eye fucking you an awful lot."

"He sneaked a vibrator into my ass," Eren muttered, wrapping their legs around the base of their chair. "He better be enjoying it."

Connie grinned, holding up a finger as he turned. "I've got just the thing. Hold on." He rummaged through one of the cabinets, making a pleased sound before he emerged once more with a bright pink umbrella in hand. Eren bit their lip when he proceeded to place it in one of the glasses, a laugh catching in their throat. "Perfect," the male nodded.

"Careful," Eren grinned, shoulders relaxing as the vibrations died down to nothing. "Levi is good at holding grudges."

Connie shrugged. "He can't do much more than intimidate me from a distance. We're both taken after all, even if he could make me a little gay."

Eren laughed. "He has that effect on people. So does Erwin, actually."

"You hit the jackpot," the bartender agreed, handing the glasses to Eren as they stood. "Go enjoy it."

"I don't really think I have much of a choice tonight," Eren murmured, taking the glasses with a smile. "but thank you. Tell Sasha hi for me."

"You should stop by sometime--that is, when you don't have a vibrator up your ass!" Connie called after them, earning a few looks. "Sasha'd love it."

Eren laughed, waving off the comment as they made their way back to their two Dom's. The glasses were cold in their hands, cooling the sub's heated skin and helping to calm them down. That effect was, of course, made moot when Levi locked eyes with them. Eren was grateful at least that the vibe was off. It gave them time to hand over the glasses, earning a kiss to the temple from Erwin and a raised eyebrow from Levi.

"An umbrella?"

"For decoration," Eren nodded, taking a sip of Erwin's drink when it was offered.

Levi snorted, toying with the pink embellishment. "I'm honored."

"You should be," the sub told him, cuddling into Erwin's side. "Connie got it special for you."

"I'll be sure to thank him then," Levi murmured, bringing the glass to his lips.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Erwin said. Eren hid their smile in his neck. They were able to relax fully when Levi made no attempt to turn the vibe back on, soaking up the quiet atmosphere while they could. They were in the main room, so Eren knew that nothing more than teasing through clothes would take place. It wasn’t a strict rule, per say, but most knew not to bring their sexual acts into the social area. Sex was to be left at the door if coming in, and while Erwin made exceptions on special occasions, for the most part that rule was followed.

“What’re we doing today?” Eren asked curiously, adjusting their tail so that it didn’t tug on the plug. The shirt of their dress inched high up their thigh in result, and they murmured a quiet thank you when Erwin smoothed it back down.

Levi shrugged. “Whatever you want. We don’t have anything planned.”

“Except for torturing me with a vibrator?” Eren asked.

The shorter male’s smile was smug. “Maybe.”

“Actually, pet,” Erwin murmured, running his fingers through Eren’s hair. “I’ve got to make a few business calls.”

“Now?”

Erwin nodded. “I’ve been putting them off, I’m afraid. Too much longer and Hanji will chain me to my desk.” Eren grinned slightly at that, liking the image far more than they probably should. “Besides, it’s been awhile since you and Levi have had a chance for some alone time. I figured you’d enjoy that.”

Nuzzling into the hand in their hair, Eren glanced over at the quiet dom. It _had_ been some time since they’d been with just one of them, and they didn’t have any problem admitting that they missed Levi’s brand of domination. The last time they’d been one on one the dom had made them crawl after him on a leash, ordered them to lick his boots--clean of course, Eren refused to put their mouth anywhere _near_ something that’d touched god knew what--bent them over his lap, spanked them until they’d cried, made them lick up the mess they’d made of Levi’s lap during said spanking, fucked their face while telling them how filthy they were when being a good boy for Levi and then, finally, used the same boots Eren had licked like a dog to rub them to their second orgasm. It’d been torturous bliss, and Eren was both eager and nervous to see what Levi had in store for them next.

“Okay,” Eren finally agreed, cock twitching beneath their panties. Their voice was far more breathless than they would have liked, and by the glint in Levi’s eyes, he knew what they were thinking.

Erwin smiled, pressing a soft kiss to their temple before lifting them up off his lap. Eren went willingly, letting him deposit them against Levi's side before catching his shoulders for one last kiss. "Be good," he told them, thumbing the collar at their throat.

"But not too good," Levi smirked, throwing an arm over the back of the booth. He flashed a wink in Eren's direction, and their cheeks flushed with anticipation. They loved it when Levi got playful.

"I'll do my best," they murmured, smiling up at the blonde. "Good luck, sir."

Erwin chuckled, ruffling their hair on his way past. "And good luck to you, pet," he said knowingly. "You may need it."

The return of the vibrator made Eren think that he was right.

* * *

The playrooms were crowded as usual, though the one Levi brought Eren into seemed far too deliberate to be a coincidence. There was a chair at the back--though it was more of a throne really--a small table set up next to it with what looked like several different toys. The people inside were definitely deliberate, all those that they knew if not personally, than by association.

"Levi?" Eren asked cautiously, eyes scanning the room of friends.

"Hmm?" He questioned, squeezing their hand gently. He looked around the room, eyes zeroing in on a tall blonde. "Zacharius," Levi called, lifting a hand to toss something small and black to Armin's Dom. "Hold that for me."

Mike caught it easily, looking almost amused. "And what would you like me to do with it?"

"Hold it and you'll find out," Levi snarked, leading Eren back to the chair. The sub followed obediently, cautious of what was going on but trusting in their dom not to do anything that would cause them distress. Levi stopped once they were at the throne, turning to Eren. “I’m going to put you on your knees,” he told them, lifting a hand to run a thumb over the slope of Eren’s cheek. “Do you want the knee pads or are you alright with nothing?”

Eren bit their lip, considering it. The floors were already padded, soft and worn beneath their feet. They would be gentle on their knees, as they were meant to, something Eren was grateful for. They’d always found it hard to kneel for extended amounts of time due to the amount of damage their legs had taken over the years. The sub's joints couldn’t handle it for long, not without extreme pain. It was disappointing that they couldn’t fulfill that perfect image of a sub kneeling for their master, but there was nothing that could be done. Eren didn’t enjoy that sort of pain all that much, and even if they tried Levi and Erwin would never let them cause themself discomfort.

“I’ll be fine without them,” Eren decided. They flashed a small smile, turning their head to kiss Levi’s wrist. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, pet,” he murmured, scratching lightly under his sub’s chin before he let his hand drop. There was a split second where Eren could see his expression change, though it wasn’t very visible. His eyes darkened, lips pressing together before his voice rang with the call of dominance. “On your hands and knees. A puppy should crawl after his master, not walk.”

Eren felt a shiver of heat all over, on the floor almost before they could think about it. Levi was shorter than them, but looking up into his piercing gaze made him seem far larger than he really was. “Good pet,” Levi murmured, circling around their form. He went over to the table once he was done, grabbing a long length of leather that made Eren’s cock twitch between their legs.

“You know what this is, don’t you?” The dom smirked, running the leather down over Eren’s back and shoulders just to see them shiver. Eren bit their lip, arching their back and giving a whine. He stepped in front of the sub, crooking a finger under their chin to meet their eyes. “You want it?”

Eren let out another whine, giving a nod of their head. Levi tisked. “Come now, puppies don’t shake their heads. Are you sure you want it?”

Blushing brightly at what he was asking, Eren gave a shake of their rump, tail brushing against their thighs as it moved. They were well aware of all the eyes on them. The rumble of conversation told them that while they weren’t the full focus, they were still being watched.

“There you go,” Levi murmured, leaning down to finally clip the leash onto Eren’s collar. He straightened up, ruffling their hair. “You ready to play?”

Eren gave a soft yip of agreement, falling smoothly into the familiar headset puppy play always put them in. They wiggled their hips some more, head lifting to lick at Levi’s hand. Levi’s lips quirked, scratching under their chin. “You’re ignoring our guests, you know,” he told them lightly, stepping away after a few long moments. “Don’t you think you should thank them for coming to play?”

Their cheeks flushed at the reminder, though Eren’s hips kept swaying. Eren turned quickly with the eagerness of a dog that had visitors, tugging at their leash as they started towards Mike. Levi chuckled, letting them go willingly. The stroke he ran down their spine once they made it over to the dom told them that they had made the right choice. Encouraged by Levi’s silent approval, Eren lifted up onto their knees. They placed their hands on Mike’s legs briefly to nudge at his own. When he didn’t move fast enough to pet them, they began to circle around him, sniffing at his jeans and nudging their head into his legs.

“Oi,” Levi chided, tugging at the leash now wound around an amused Mike’s legs. “Look at the mess you’ve made.”

Eren paused, glancing back at their dom. They gave a whine of confusion, trying to back up. When that only tightened the pressure on their neck they lowered their neck, pawing at the leash anxiously. Levi sighed. “Hang on,” he told them, walking around Mike himself to unravel the loops Eren had made. “There,” he told them, ruffling their hair. “now greet him nicely.”

Properly chastised, Eren approached Mike far more calmly this time, giving the dom time to bend down to ruffle their hair. “Hello,” he greeted quietly, his low voice a comforting lull.

Eren grinned, wiggling happily. They leaned heavily into the pets, only pulling away when Levi gave a light tug on their leash, and even then they whined softly. “You’ll get more,” Levi told her, patting their head. “Don’t worry.”

Mollified slightly by the reassurance, Eren sat back on their heels. They looked around the room as Levi talked, taking in everyone that’d come. Armin wasn’t here, they noticed, though they’d known the blonde had needed to study for a large test coming up the next week. Most of who they knew personally were here, from couples they’d met through Levi and Erwin to their own little group of friends. It was strange, though Levi knew they didn’t particularly enjoy interacting with strangers during scenes. They had too many trust issues to do so, and as much they trusted her doms, if they knew they had to deal with those they didn’t they couldn’t get nearly as deep into subspace as normal.

“You want this back yet?” Mike asked Levi, holding the remote up. Levi eyed it in consideration.

“Depends if you think they've been good,” Levi drawled. He tugged lightly on Eren’s leash, drawing the sub’s attention back to them. Eren snapped back to the scene, cheeks flushing at being caught spacing out.

“And if I think they have?”

“Then you reward them,” Levi shrugged. The words were flippant, made as if to seem unimportant, but Eren was distinctly aware of the fact that everyone was listening in on the conversation, no matter how they tried to look otherwise.

Mike blinked slowly at Levi, his gaze almost amused. Ever so slowly, he dropped his eyes down to look at Eren. Caught in the gaze of two doms, one of which was their own, Eren did the only thing they could do. Tilting their head to the side they whined cutely, hips wiggling.

Mike’s lips quirked. “They've been good,” he acknowledged. His thumb shifted on the remote, pushing something that Eren couldn’t see, but could hear. They didn’t have time to guess what it was, hips hitching as the vibrator in their ass suddenly turned on. Letting out a soft gasp they swayed in place, eyes nearly slipping closed before they forced them back open.

Eren was distantly aware of the remote being handed back to Levi, though they were too distracted to pay much attention. They gave a half hearted yip in Mike’s direction as they were lead away by the leash, strides somewhat slow as the plug shifted inside of them.

The process continued for what seemed like ages as Levi made his rounds around the room. Eren would greet their guests, hips wiggling and eyes hazy before the dom let them settle down at his side so that he could talk. Every person was allowed access to the remote, and Eren was assaulted with vibrations ranging from the frustrating tease to the almost impossible to stand. It was driving them insane, and they was making a mess with how much their cock was dripping with arousal.

Eventually, they made it back to the chair, and Eren collapsed gratefully at the base. They curled up, shaking with the strain of not orgasming. They were sweating, overheated and flushed with exertion. It felt too good, and the fact that so many of the faces they had encountered throughout the room had turned aroused at the sight of them, unable to touch but appreciative all the same, was certainly not helping.

“You look hot, puppy,” Levi told them, bending down to run a hand down along Eren’s shoulder. “Do you want to cum?”

Eren whined loudly at the words, unable to help it. Their hips bucked, squirming anxiously at just the thought.

“Shh,” Levi soothed. He eased Eren back up, guiding the sub in between his legs as he sat down on the throne. Eren went willingly. At this point they’d do just about anything asked so long as it meant they could cum. “You’ve been so good, pet,” he praised, pressing soft kisses to the line of Eren’s jaw. His hands trailed down Eren’s chest, thumbs teasing over their nipples just to watch them shudder. When his hands slid lower Eren arched, trying desperately to get some relief. “That’s it,” Levi murmured, fingers winding around the sub’s weeping arousal.

Eren whined, high pitched and desperate. Their hips bucked, neck unable to keep their head up as they rested it on Levi’s thigh instead. It felt so good, they could feel the tears running down their cheeks already.

“Cum for me, love,” Levi ordered gently, licking a stripe behind their ear. He blew gently on it as his hand twisted, and Eren was gone. Shivering harshly, they let out a soft sob, spilling onto Levi’s hand obediently. They practically collapsed against Levi’s leg once it was over, body weak with the sudden relief of pressure. “Such a good pet,” Levi crooned, stroking Eren’s hair. He scratched at their scalp just right, causing the sub to melt even further. “So good for me, puppy. You going to clean up your mess?”

Eren whined weakly, not bothering to open their eyes as Levi’s dirty hand lifted to their lips. They lapped at his fingers, cleaning them of their cum. They didn’t stop until Levi deemed them good enough, his hand slipping away. Eren didn’t question it, content to rest against Levi for the rest of the night. They did, however, whine in confusion when something was slid over their eyes.

“Shh,” Levi soothed, stroking their hair once more. “You’re alright. Just stay there.”

Eren gave another whine, though this one was more of agreement. They settled back down, content between Levi’s legs. The return of the vibrator startled them, though the sub quickly calmed when it stayed at a low thrum. They were sensitive but it wasn’t all that bad. Not with Levi petting their hair and keeping them safe between his legs.

Eventually, the sound of a zipper filled their ears, close enough to Eren that they knew what was coming. Their mouth was open even before Levi had ordered them to do so, and he chuckled as he guided their head down. He stopped them when they had half of him in their mouth, shushing their sounds of confusion. “Just stay like this,” he murmured, running gentle hands through Eren’s hair. Still confused, Eren settled down obediently. It wasn’t hard to to follow orders. Head against Levi’s thigh with his cock in their mouth. Without the obligation of conversation or facades Eren could relax, trusting in Levi to direct them when it was time.

It wasn’t direction that came first however, and Eren nearly turned around at the sound of Erwin’s voice before the hand in their hair reminded them just where they were.

“I see you two have been having fun,” the blonde commented, eyeing Levi’s flushed face and Eren’s relaxed posture.

“Way to state the obvious,” Levi drawled, voice as calm as ever despite the arousal clear on his body. “You finished with work?”

“For now,” Erwin agreed. “There will always be more.”

“How poetic,” Levi snorted. He ran his fingers through Eren’s hair absentmindedly as they swallowed around him. “You come to join us?”

Erwin shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he said. “I was just going to tell you that I can drive the two of you home whenever you’d like.”

Eren whined softly when it sounded like Erwin was going to leave. Levi may be their only dom at the moment, but that didn’t mean they wanted Erwin gone. Levi sucked in a sharp breath at the way Eren’s throat closed around him at the noise, letting out a breathy chuckle. “It seems my puppy wants you to stay,” he mused, glancing up at Erwin. He smirked, eyes dark as he crooked a finger. “Why don’t you take their mouth instead, while I move on to better things?”

The words were phrased like a question, but it was clear that they were not. Erwin quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, sir,” he said, so smoothly Eren wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

Levi pulled them off of his cock, guiding them back so that Erwin could sit at the base of the throne, legs spread. Levi reached around Eren to tug the blonde’s cock out, guiding one of Eren’s hands out to wrap around it. “Make him cum, puppy,” he ordered, shifting to take his place between Eren’s legs. The sub gave a moan of agreement, licking their lips briefly before leaning forward to take Erwin’s hardening cock into their mouth. They whined slightly when Levi began to pull the plug out, though they was appeased when they remembered just what would be replacing it.

“Such a pretty ass,” Levi crooned, smoothing his hands over Eren’s rump. “You want my cock, puppy?”

Eren moaned around Erwin, wiggling their hips despite the fact that they didn’t have her tail in anymore. Levi chuckled, taking his cock in hand. He dipped a finger into Eren’s entrance just to make sure they were still adequately lubed before replacing the digit with something far better. The sub squirmed in place under the breach, hips fucking back onto Levi’s cock anxiously.

“Easy,” Levi soothed, running a hand down the slope of Eren’s spine. “We’ve got all night.”

Eren whined in denial, though they stilled their hips with much restraint. Their patience was rewarded when Levi began to move. Moaning their approval around Erwin, they turned their attention back to the blonde to settle in on fulfilling their orders. They knew Erwin well after being his sub for so long. They knew just how to work their mouth and when in order to get him to the edge as fast as possible. For example: they knew that biting ever so slightly at his head would cause him to curse, hips bucking despite that control he so valued. Just like they knew that small fluttering kisses from the base to tip got him sensitive enough that when they took him to the root it moved a shiver up his spine.

Levi was quite the distraction though. He fucked thmr slow and deep, moving his hips just right on every push inside. It made them a quivering mess, and Eren couldn’t help but squirm as they neared that edge, mouth conveying their desperation in the way that it moved over Erwin.

“You better make him cum before you do,” Levi threatened, though his words were unnecessary. Erwin was spilling into their mouth after two more sucks, Eren moaning around him all the while. They did their best to swallow it all, though with Levi driving them closer to the edge it was hard. They had to pull off after a long moment to gasp, forehead pressing into Erwin’s thigh. He stroked their hair, praising them silently as Levi guided them.

The dom’s thrusts rocked them, his hands gripping bruises on their hips. It felt so good, Eren was crying with the pleasure, unable to help it. They squirmed back into Levi’s thrusts, so close to that edge. “So good, puppy,” Levi panted, trailing biting kisses up their back to their shoulders. “Are you going to cum for me?”

Eren whined, back arching desperately in reply. Their hips lifted higher for Levi’s thrusts. Levi chuckled, sucking a bruise into their skin. “Do it,” he demanded, giving several almost punishing thrusts. Eren cried out, jolting as they were shoved off the edge. Their hips twitched as they went, fucking back into Levi without thinking. The spasming of their walls brought Levi, who had been staving off his own orgasm for so long, over the edge, hips pressing tight against Eren’s as he spilled inside of the sub. Panting into Eren’s back, Levi reached shaky fingers out for the plug, replacing his cock with the tail before any of his cum could spill out. “Good pet,” he mumbled as he did so, rubbing at Eren’s back and shoulders. “Such a good puppy for me, Eren.”

Eren made a soft sound of contentment at the praise, collapsing onto their side once Levi was done with their ass. They rested against Erwin’s thigh, content and happy with both of their doms stroking their skin, showering them with praises and attention. Levi’s hands moved to the back of their head, toying with the blindfold. “I’m going to take this off, puppy,” he warned, only moving to do so when Eren gave a hum of acknowledgement.

Eren didn’t open their eyes at first, content to just lie there as Levi cleaned them all up. When they did though, they were surprised to notice that everyone was gone. “Where…” they cleared her throat, words slightly slurred. “where is everyone?”

“They left sometime around when I came in,” Erwin told them, pushing hair back out of the sub’s eyes.

“I told them not to stick around for the end,” Levi agreed. “I know that you don’t like other people to see you like this.”

Eren smiled sleepily, warmth blooming out from their chest. “Thank you, sir.”

He shrugged. “You don’t have to thank me for being a decent person. I want you to be comfortable.”

“Which is exactly why I should thank you,” Eren returned, yawning softly as they closed their eyes once more. “M’tired.”

Levi wasn’t satisfied with the argument, though he let it go. “We’ll go home then,” he told them, fixing their dress as he and Erwin sat Eren up. “I’ll carry you to the door while Erwin gets our coats.”

“‘kay,” Eren mumbled, body malleable as Levi picked them up. “Love you.”

“I love you too, pet,” Levi murmured, pressing a kiss to their forehead. “Sleep if you want. We’ll take care of you.”

They smiled sleepily. “You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally found the inspiration to finish up this idea after what?? Half a year? God, I'm so slow. I hope you guys enjoyed it though! Feel free to comment or leave a request/suggestion for the next part, I'm always open to them <3


End file.
